Born to Rock and Love
by IchigoVicky15
Summary: Ichigo is in a famous rock band, but a song gives him a hard time, because he doesn't really feel the lyrics! Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei want to help him, and their tour in America is coming, so everything must be perfect! In America, things need to go perfect, or else their carrier is ruined... Ichigo's POV Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_-The wicked game that you play so good__  
__I'm falling hard just like you knew I would_  
_This won't last, it's too good_  
_I can't stop but I know I should_

_-Days of war and the nights of love_  
_Heaven's on fire when I'm on the run_  
_Dancing with the devil in the midnight sun_  
_I'm falling in love, I'm coming undone_  
_I'm coming undone, coming undone-_

I tried to sing it on the rhythm, but I didn't work. "Wait you guys, I can't-" I started, shaking my head. I tried to sing it without them, just by tapping with my pen against the desk I was sitting on. There was nothing wrong with the text, but I just couldn't _feel_ it. As if something important was missing to me, a missing link. "Maybe we should hook you up with someone, or just fall in love already! Then we can finally move on and finish this song!" Renji, one of my best friends, said clearly annoyed by me telling them to stop. "Shut up, Renji. Let Cinderella get into his roll." Hisagi chuckled. Izuru pulled the strings of his bass guitar a bit. "C'mon... We need to finish this song by the end of the week! We have a gig in Hollywood!" "Yeah, I know... Let's start over." I replied, thinking about Renji's remark to 'just fall in love'.

After a few hours, we stopped practicing and our manager approached me. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I heard the problems..." I nodded a bit annoyed. For some reason, he always annoyed me. But he was an amazing manager. "What do you want me to do about it, Byakuya?" I replied with a sigh. "Just focus. I don't ask anything else. And I have another gig planned in a few days, just to warm you guys up." "Oh, where?" "Also in America. I'll give you the details later." "Sure." I nodded and quickly walked away. I needed a shower and some time to relax.

I didn't think of locking the bathroom door, since it was just all guys and nothing awkward going on. Letting the water run I smiled and closed my eyes. "Yo Cinderella!" My eyes grew wide, I turned off the water and opened the door of the cabin just a little bit to see Renji with a smirk on his lips. "Let me tell you how many girls I've smooched. You better listen and learn!" I growled and turned the water back on as he started talking to me. I just silently sang the song to myself again, "I'm falling in lo-" "ARE YOU LISTENING?!" The door of the cabin swung open and I screamed, punching Renji in the face and turning off the water, "You idiot!" I shouted, taking out a towel and making a quick escape, away from him.

I kinda worried about our song. I decided to go to the park, with a cap and big glasses, so no one could see me. I also grabbed Shuuhei's scarf and went incognito to the park. I peeked at the kissing couples and gulped. This was so wrong, peeking on strangers! I almost squeaked when someone tugged at my jacket. "What are you doing mister? Peeking is wrong you know." A small boy said seriously. I pulled my glasses a bit down and looked him in his eyes. "Y-Yeah I know..." I wanted to leave, but then he took a step closer. "You're Ichigo... The rockstar! Can I have your autograph?" "If you keep silent about this." I said quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. I grabbed a pen and he gave me a small paper. I wrote my autograph on it and quickly walked away, leaving to boy with a huge smile on his face. I felt my head getting red when I passed some couples again. "Hang on to this feeling..." I thought to myself.

"I think you should go shopping Ichigo." Izuru said, scratching his head. "Shopping?!" "Yeah, I often see couples shop together." "Oh..." I sighed, I didn't mind shopping, but... I sighed again and grabbed my guitar and started playing the song again, singing along slowly and controlled. And ten minutes later, Izuru pushed me outside, telling me to go shopping and be outside for some more. "Dammed." I scowled and slowly made my way to the mall. It was still a bit new for me, since our band just moved in and still had to get used to Osaka. In a few days, we would be in America and everything would me different again for a while. "Ouch!" I blinked a few times when I saw a girl bumping into me. She fell on the ground and dropped her shopping bags. "I'm sorry!" I helped her up and she looked at me, a bit afraid of my appearance since I still had the scarf, glasses and cap. "It doesn't matter..." She said and grabbed her bags. "Don't worry." She said as she rubbed her elbow, which seemed to be scraped. She quickly walked past me and didn't look back as she walked away. I felt bad about it, but had to ignore it and in a few minutes, I was back at watching couples. "That'll be 350 yen." The woman behind the cash register said, when I handed her my drink and snack for the day. I silently paid and watched at a guy my age, holding hands with a girl.

I sat down on a bench in a park and ate my food. I stopped with humming when some girl sat down next to me. She fed the birds that approached her.

"This day was a waste!" Renji scowled when Ichigo walked in. "Well thanks, asshole." I replied, knowing that he was referring to me. "Let's start, piece of shit!" Renji growled and grabbed his guitar. "Yeah yeah." I frowned as I grabbed my own guitar and we started the song again.

_-I'm out of my head in a memory of you  
I'll never forget what you put me through  
It wasn't right what you did  
But I was just as wrong as you_

Days of war and the nights of love  
Heaven's on fire when I'm on the run  
Dancing with the devil in the midnight sun  
I'm falling in love, I'm coming undone-

"That was alright." Shuuhei said after we practiced some more. I slowly nodded and put back my guitar. Byakuya then walked in after we put our headphones around the microphones. "That's enough for today. Go eat something and rest for the day. Tomorrow we'll travel to America for your first performance in Los Angeles." I looked up. Los Angeles?! That was going to be fantastic.

**A little extra story that come up in my mind! I'm writing this story with Shin. Muffin, and I must say, it's going to be awesome! Enjoy reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was glad that Byakuya didn't treat us like stars. I suppose we weren't ready for it and who would know that better than our manager? The others had peace with it too, but somehow I couldn't help but pray for a nice seat, next to someone who wasn't grumpy or some annoying kid. I'm not picky, I just have preferences.

Our luggage was brought to the plane and we went to check-in and go for the seats we had. It was a bit awkward, because Renji seemed to be the only one with luck so far. He had a seat next to a beautiful blond while the other two had a seat near old couples and a kid sitting behind them. My stroke was empty, but no front or back people that seemed to be a threat for my rest.

So I sat down calmly in the second seat and waited patiently for that person that could ruin my flight.

I closed my eyes and rolled my head back, inhaling deeply when a soft voice brought me out of it and made me open my eyes. "Excuse me...could I?" It was a girl, a... very cute looking girl who pointed at the seat on my right. "Oh! Yes, of course!" I said, pulling my legs away from the path and letting her carefully pass, though she stumbled a little and nearly fell on top of me if she hadn't caught herself already. "Sorry." she whispered, falling down in the seat and sighing.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine." I whispered back. I'm not even sure why the hell I whispered! She was really beautiful. Long black curly hair and she had a tan too. I never really thought of having interests in a girl like her, but she seemed very nice. "Alright everyone, we'll be taking off in a few minutes. If you all..." I didn't pay attention to the rest of what was said. Just made sure my seat belt was tight and then sat back, relaxing a little. Again I closed my eyes and softly tapped my hands on my lap.

To my taps I heard a soft humming and opened my eyes to look at my right, seeing the cute girl was humming. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair, stopping with the tapping and wanting to hear her hum a little more. Then she softly started to sing and my jaw dropped. Her voice was soft and sweet the way it sounded now, but I swear that she could do a lot more with a voice like hers. However, her eyes were closed and her head was rolled back, she looked rather troubled by something. It got me worried and I placed my hand over hers, giving a gentle squeeze to it. It had been a few minutes, maybe an hour, but I had wanted to talk to her and now was a good excuse,

"First time flying?" I asked when she opened her eyes and smiled at me. She nodded and sighed, "Yes, maybe it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do. I've been watching several programms that involved plane crashes." A chuckle escaped both our lips and we seem to have that in common. I had been doing that too the first time I went flying. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki." I then said, slowly pulling my hand back and turning a little to her, ignoring the kid that came sitting at my left. "Yasmine Kaya, it's a pleasure Kurosaki." she replied politely and I could feel the tension fade away. "So, why are you going to L.A?" I then asked, hinting at my own curiousity. The answer given didn't surprise me at all though,

"I sing and I'm going to help a friend of mine with starting a band. How about you?"

To be honest, I wasn't in the mood to tell her I was in a band and making a tour through L.A, afterall she might think I'm just a rock-star that's only interested in making out with fan-girls. On the other hand, she didn't look like a person that would judge me or label me like that. But I wasn't going to take the risk so I just smiled and continued to ask about the band she wanted to start, what band it would be and when she started to sing. It was working and she answered my questions properly, though when I asked her who she was going to help she shrugged, "A special person to me." She then said, arching her eyebrows at me and I could feel my cheeks flush when she looked at me like that. Could this be the feeling I needed for that song? My heart was racing!~

It was a long flight and it was already dark in the plane. She was sleeping now, her head resting on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. "Nice one." Renji had chuckled, slapping the back of my head. I sighed and looked at her, gently brushing a few locks out of her face and then sneaking one arm around her shoulder so she could lean on me more. "Really nice." The redhead laughed.

"It was nice meeting you, and sorry for sleeping on top of you." Yasmine said blushing and slightly swinging her hips. It made her look even cuter and I shook my head, winking at her, "No problem, I didn't really mind it." My words made her cheeks flush more and then she did something I didn't see coming. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on my cheek before walking to where the luggage was. "Hey wait, I can walk with you." I then said, running to her. She stopped and turned, "Come on then." I smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we started walking. "Somewhere here..." She then whispered, looking around. "THERE!" She ran away and ran right at a person that was wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was orange, just as mine...but then...I realized it was a her...

My eyes widen when Yasmine hugged the girl and kissed her cheek and I just stumbled after her, swallowing all the questions I had that moment. What the hell was going on?! Worst was that the orange haired girl shot me a glare and picked up Yasmine's bag from the assembly line and threw it over her shoulder like it was nothing and then I gulped. This girl wasn't one you'd want to mess with...

"H-hi, name's Ichigo." I then said holding my hand out to her. She just looked at my hand and then took her left hand out of her pocket and shook mine. The grip of her hand being really strong compared to mine. I gulped again and when I pulled my hand back I carefully rubbed over it. "Natsume. I'm the special person Yasmine must have told you 'bout, eh?" She said, her voice was feminine, but her attitude seemed a bit tomboy, a lot compared to Yasmine. "Y-yeah.." I stuttered, not sure what to say more than that. "She's my roomy. Best friend, my little sister." Yasmine then said, wrapping an arm around Natsume's neck and ruffling the already messy orange hair. Then suddenly it felt like a weight was brought off my chest and I smiled, laughing, "Oh, that's...sweet." I then said. I must have been stupid for thinking something else! Yasmine smiled and shook her head, already guessing my thoughts from one look into my eyes, "I hope to see you again, Kurosaki." she softly said, when Natsume started to drag her away from me. I waved after her and sighed. "Same here..."

The guys stopped and I turned to them, taking off my headphone and waiting patiently, "Well?!" I eventually asked, wanting to know what they thought of the song now. All of them looked at each other, then raised their hands and started clapping. "You've done well!" They then cheered for me and I smiled happily. When singing it I kept thinking of Yasmine, but oddly enough her friend also made an appearance in my thoughts. "We're going to have a warming up at a bar. Local one, but from what Byakuya said it's pretty huge." I nodded and then rubbed the back of my neck, "Maybe we should start packing then?"

The guys prepared their instruments while I read the lyrics through and sang to myself until the door swung open and Natsume suddenly walked in. My jaw dropped and I was dumbfounded by this so I did the first thing that came up to me, run! Sadly that wasn't going to solve things because I bumped into someone and fell backwards, being pushed forward again by Natsume, "Your boyfriend's here!"

"What?!" I said, looking around, putting my guard on and waiting for some fan-girl to run me over. "He's not my-Ichigo?" Yasmine stood in front of me, drying her hands. Her hair tied back in a pony tail. I blushed, "Y-yasmine, what are you doing here?" I stuttered. She chuckled, "I own this place. I live upstairs. Your turn!" She spoke playfully and I was again at loss of words by her cuteness. "Darn." I whispered under my breath and ran for it. "Wh-? Hey! That's only for members of the band!" Yasmine called at me and I could hear footsteps following me from behind. "ICHIGO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I reached a room and looked around. Is this Yasmine's room? Then someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly got a heart attack. "What the hell are you doing. You're supposed to prepare for your performance, not run away like a little girl. And why are you even in my room." I turned around to see Natsume's face. And it was not a happy one. Her orange hair was a mess on her head, but she had a long braid hanging over her shoulder. She was hanging against the door and waited for me to leave. I gulped. "I'm... sorry... I didn't mean to..." "Yeah, yeah." I looked up. Did I just see a slight smile? She grabbed my wrist and pushed me outside. She mumbled something and pushed me further outside, almost down the stairs. "Yasmine! Take your boyfriend and make sure he doesn't creep in my room anymore!" "He's not my boyfriend!" Yasmine shouted from down the stairs. "Hurry up, slowpoke." Yasmine growled.

I said nothing, this moment was pretty embarrassing. Yasmine stood in front of me with her arms crossed. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a band?" "I... uhm..." The rest was just preparing and were listening. Then Natsume stormed into the big room. "Here are your drinks!" She expertly brought everyone their drinks and sat down with a grin, like she was waiting for my answer. "Well?" Yasmine continued. Renji burped loudly and laughed. Izuru started testing his guitar and Natsume lifted up a speaker and carried it outside. "I didn't want to tell you because... " I couldn't finish my sentence because Hisagi helped me out. "Yo. Ichigo, let's go to the stage already, mic check and stuff." "Yeah." I helped him and made a 'I'm -sorry-I'll-explain-later face'. Yasmine however, wasn't pleased with the face I made and grabbed my arm to pull me back, I was surprised by how strong her grip was and gulped, what's with these girls?! But then she smiled, leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "Break a leg, handsome. I'll wait for your explanation if you buy me a drink afterwards." she then said. I wasn't sure what to think of it and I swear my cheeks turned red, so I silently agreed. "He's so turned on right now!" Natsume chuckled, teasingly and Yasmine sighed, "Get to the back kiddo, we got more customers!" "Yes ma'am!" Seeing Natsume storm away, I wondered why Yasmine had such a good influence on her, since she was the only one Natsume would actually listen to.

When we entered the stage, I looked at the big crowd. I was pretty surprised, seeing so many people fit in this place. I saw orange hair jumping up in different places. "Yo. Asshole. Stop blushing and start already. We're not here for the chicks." Renji said as he smacked the back of my head. I growled. Then I grabbed the microphone. "Hello everyone! We're **Orange Injustice**, and here to rock your night!" "And one, two, one two three go!" Hisagi yelled and smashed his drums.

_-I know you wanted me to keep my mouth shut_

_Because you hate it when I speak my mind_

_I suffer through but it feels so messed up_

_Like my opinion is a waste of time_

_We never wanted it to be this way_

_They never listen to a word we say_

_So scream your heart out_

_You are the chosen_

_You got to show them_

_Silence is the enemy_

_Scream it out loud_

_We are the broken_

_We got to show them_

_Silence is the enemy...-_

A lot of songs later I drank some mix drink that Yasmine had made for me. "Okay, last song everyone! Any requests?!" People screamed all kinds of songs, but there was one that caught my ear. Natsume shouted with a big grin; "We want to hear 'Fuck You' !" "Let's do that one." Izuru immediately said. "Okay!" Renji replied, completely ignoring me.

_-Everybody needs a slogan in their pocket or two  
It never hurts to have a strategy you can go to_

_Sometimes I have no sense at all  
As most flawed men are won't to do_

_Just say fuck you  
Pavlovian rude  
A menace to  
Pay homage to  
Your bad attitude...-_

"Thanks everyone! This night was fantastic!" We got a big round of applause and we slowly got off the stage, to the back to rest. We were going pack after a few hours of rest and go the a hotel nearby. What would we do without our manager... I walked to the bar, after Izuru had checked if everyone had left. Natsume stood behind the bar, with a towel over her shoulder. Yasmine was busy with the income of the night and greeted me with a lovely smile. I hid my blush and looked at the girl in front of me. "Yo, your boyfriend is here to buy you a drink." "Oh shut up." Yasmine said and gently pulled her braid. "Uhm... yeah." I slowly said. Yasmine smiled. "Tell me everything over a drink." She said and took a seat next to me. Natsume looked annoyed and that made me relax a bit. "Hey, Natsume. Give us a couple of drinks!" "Yeah yeah." She quickly left after she gave us drinks.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to know that I'm in a pretty famous band. It's not the only thing that defines me, so I thought I'd just better keep it to myself." There. I just said it already. Yasmine nodded and sipped from her drink. "That's all?" She asked. "Y-yeah." I was pretty surprised she replied that way. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hisagi and Natsume walk up the stage. "Show me what you got, little girl." Hisagi said with a smile. "Oh, sorry. I hope we're not interrupting your little meeting are we?" He politely asked. I shook my head. Natsume just ignored us and sat down behind Hisagi's drums. "Wow. This thing looks awesome..." "Show him what you got Natsume!" Yasmine said with a big smile. I grinned when I saw she had a bit of a problem with the pressure Yasmine and Hisagi placed on her. "Ah, I think she sucks anyway." I said loudly, with a big grin. I got an angry glare in return. "Oh, you will be surprised Ichigo. I taught her myself, besides, she's pretty good, and better with the drums than I am." Natsume played the song 'Fuck You', which was clearly hearable. Renji and Izuru walked in and watched how the girl jammed at the drums. "What did I tell you." Yasmine said with a grin. I was surprised, just like the rest of the band. Not that it really mattered, but still. She suddenly stopped playing. "And how was that?" "Awesome!" Renji shouted and Hisagi clapped. "You're great!" He said. Natsume stuck out her tongue to me and stood up. She bowed and waved at Yasmine. Then Natsume straightened her jacket. "Well, I'm going to my room Yasimine! I'm pretty tired. I'll clean up tomorrow." I looked at the clock. "Oh, it's five o'clock already." "Yeah, that's why I'm going to bed, smartass!" Natsume said and stuck out her tongue again. "Yeah, smartass." Renji said with a grin. Then something appeared in my mind. How did Natsume know our song 'Fuck You' ? Unless... I shook my head. That couldn't be. "Uhm... guys! We should go to the hotel soon." Izuru said. "Yasmine? Is it okay if we pick up our stuff later?" I asked and scratched my head. I was pretty tired and needed a shower. "Sure, anytime!" "We'll be going then!" Renji said, and grabbed my elbow. "C'mon, you need your sleep too." "O-Oi! Let me go." "See you later then!" Yasmine called after me as we left.


End file.
